


(not so) alone time

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [106]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Shotacon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: With how annoying the Visoreds can be too deal with, Lisa is always eager to slip off for some time to herself, so that she can get some reading in. Today, however, she isn't quite as alone as she thought.
Relationships: Yadoumaru Lisa/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Commissions [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 8





	(not so) alone time

Lisa Yadomaru gets far too little time for herself. The rest of the Visoreds are such a pain, loud, obnoxious, and just generally nuisances. It’s hard to even think clearly around them, let alone enjoy any of her preferred reading. Given the nature of their existence, the Visoreds don’t exactly have many places to go, either. The abandoned building they’re usually living in is pretty much it, though some of the surrounding buildings work as well. That’s where Lisa is holed up now, with one her favorite mangas to read. 

Albeit, one she has to read alone. The more erotic nature of this particular series means it is her preference to read it alone. She has to do this, to ensure that she actually reads the story first. If it weren’t for that, she’s certain Love would “borrow” it, reading through it and telling her every single thing that happened long before she had the chance to open it and read for herself. Exactly as he does with Rose and his manga, something which both she and Rose can agree is beyond annoying.

That’s what leads her to this situation, holed up in one of the outlying buildings, all alone save for the manga in her hands. She reads through it eagerly, completely entranced by the story. It may be hentai, but she always gets sucked into the plots themselves. Many might be here for the art alone, but that is not the case for Lisa. The story is good, the panels just happen to be pornographic most of the time. It’s only natural for that to have something of an effect on her, however.

Try as she might, even Lisa’s appreciation for the storytelling in this series isn’t enough to completely nullify the appeal, the true driving force behind it. In no time, she finds herself getting turned on. Her eyes flit over the images, reading the words with a building hunger. She wants more, and more, and she can’t stop now. Slowly, the heat building up within her proves to be too great. Luckily, her short skirt makes dealing with this easy enough.

She knew this might happen, so now that she is alone, in the peace of this abandoned building, she begins touching herself. Her hand drifts down, between her long legs, pressing in against her panties. She’s not shocked to find herself already damp, her body reacting to this particular volume far more quickly than usual. She loves this series, it is definitely one of her favorites, and indulging herself like this is enough to help her worries ease away.

She’s all alone, so she might as well really enjoy herself. As Lisa reads, she gently strokes her finger up and down the length of her cunt, working herself deeper into her frenzy of lust. She’s getting more and more turned on by the second, by the page, and by the time she pushes her panties aside and slips a finger inside, she can’t help crying out.

Surely there’s no harm in that, right? No one is around, after all. Lisa can be as loud as she wants here. Even the others, busy training beneath the main building, aren’t going to hear her all the way up here. The further she gets into her manga, the louder she gets. Each moan makes her that much more brazen than the first, and she is growing closer and closer to her limit.

As she nears the climax of this particular volume, she is reaching a climax of her own. She relishes each and every panel as she watches her beloved protagonist getting fucked by her romantic interest. She finds herself wishing for some romance of her own, someone to take care of this burning desire within her, but so far, these books have done the trick just fine.

When she finally tips over the edge, she throws her head back, practically screaming as her orgasm crashes over her. It is then that she notices her audience. She didn’t hear him approaching, didn’t notice him leaning around the corner to watch him, but now she can’t ignore the boy watching her as she frantically tries to fix her patnies.

“What are you doing, sneaking around here!?” she asks, pushing her legs together once she’s fixed her panties. She doesn’t know how much the boy saw, but if he approached her based on the sounds she was making, he likely heard far too much.

“I was on my way home from school, and heard something coming from here,” the boy says, a bit sheepish. “I didn’t think it would be such a pretty lady.”

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people,” Lisa says, trying her best to ignore the way his compliment is affecting her. She is still a bit on edge, still jeyed up from her climax, and she can’t pay attention to anything she feels now. 

“I thought you might be hurt!” the boy says, but his blush suggests otherwise. This kid is probably far more aware of what Lisa was doing than she initially thought, especially given the way he is blushing now. She wonders if her moaning is exactly why he came to see her, why he was sneaking around in the first place.

No matter how distracted she may have been, he wouldn’t get the drop on her unless he was trying to evade detection. She;s sure of that much, at least. No, he had to have been meaning to sneak up on her, likely trying to see what he could sneak a peek of. He’s clearly seen too much, and she can’t just deny what she was doing. But she isn’t really sure of what she can do or say to him, either. 

“That’s ridiculous,” she says, eventually, looking away from the boy.

“Maybe, so, maybe I could tell you were touching yourself,” the boy says, his shy look turning into a smirk. “I could help you with that, you know.”

“You could what?” Lisa asks, her expression turning more stern. “There’s no way a kid like you could help me.”

“But you do need help, right?” he asks, keeping that infuriating smirk. “That’s what you’re saying.”

It’s true that Lisa is still a bit turned on. She is rarely satisfied by this, it is only enough to take the edge off, and she does genuinely enjoy the plot of this series… but she isn’t going to let this kid get the satisfaction. He’s far too young for this sort of thing, and she does have standards. If she just wanted someone to clumsily fuck her, she’d ask one of her worthless comrades. Of course, that being said, this kid does seem to have enough experience to know a woman’s moaning…

“You think you could handle something like that?” Lisa asks, getting a bit more intrigued. She’s still horny, and that’s making her a bit bolder.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” the kid says, stepping out from the wall he was crouched behind. He gets closer to Lisa, clearly ogling her, undressing her with his eyes. “Come on, just give me a chance!”

Lisa feels her resolve slipping. This is ridiculous, she definitely shouldn't even be considering something like this. Is she really this pathetic, that she would resort to letting a kid like this fuck her just on the chance that she might get off on it? It’s wrong, and she knows that, but he does seem pretty eager. She thinks of all the times, in all the hentai she’s read, that the reluctant heroine finally gave in to the persistent man who wanted to spend the night with her. Hell, sometimes, even in those stories, the man was more of a boy. And they always seemed to have a good time, in the end. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to give the brat a chance.

“Alright, fine, get over here,” Lisa says, reluctantly agreeing to this. He smiles, as if he knew she would break down sooner rather than later. As if it would only be a matter of time before he won her over, and got to have his way with her. She hates that damn smug look on his face, but if he can actually help, if he can help tamper the fires of lust burning within her… Lisa is willing to try anything.

As the boy approaches, Lisa can finally make out the bulge in his pants. He’s hard, no doubt from watching her and listening to her, and she is at least a little bit flattered by that. She wonders what he must think of her, touching herself in an abandoned building, dressed in a schoolgirl’s uniform… it doesn’t really paint a good picture of Lisa, but she also doesn’t care. He’s the one skulking around said building trying to get an older woman to fuck him, after all.

“You’re not going to regret it,” the boy says, still smiling down at her. Now that he is close enough to touch her, he looks her up and down once more. She can feel him undressing her with his eyes, and figures she might as well make that a bit easier. She wants to get this over with, so Lisa begins unbuttoning her top. In no time, she’s cast it aside, a crumpled pile of tie and shirt, leaving her in only her bra and skirt.

From the way he looks at her, Lisa can tell he expects her to continue. So, she does. Her bra comes off next, revealing her breasts, and then she stands, working her skirt down next. It’s not the most alluring striptease in the world, as Lisa makes it clear she wants this over with as quickly as possible, but her audience doesn’t seem to mind either way. He is still achingly hard, and gently reaches down to touch himself as she is down to nothing but her panties.

Once those are gone as well, cast into the same pile of clothes, Lisa lays back on the floor. She’s in much the same pose as before, but her legs are spread invitingly.

“You’d better hope I don’t regret it,” Lisa says, and the boy seems to take that as something of a challenge. Without a word, he moves in on her. He doesn't bother to say anything else to her, knowing it would be pointless either way. To his credit, it really does seem like the kid has done this sort of thing before. Lisa has to wonder what kind of life he’s led, that this is something he can just ask for, something he can seek out without being intimidated. Still, once he frees his cock, and begins to work his way into position, Lisa finds herself actually looking forward to this.

That’s weird, and she knows she shouldn't even want this to begin with. He’s a damn kid, nothing like the handsome men in the hentai Lisa is so fond of. She shouldn’t be excited by the way he presses his cock in against her, gently rubbing the tip against her wet folds.

“You’re soaked,” he comments, and Lisa looks away, blushing. Somehow, being called out like this by a kid stings a bit more than it would from an adult.

“Well, I was trying to enjoy some time to myself, that’s only natural,” Lisa counters, turning back to glare at the kid. He doesn’t let her keep that expression for long, however. In no time, he pushes into her, his cock sliding into her almost effortlessly given how wet she is. She is still tight, of course, but it’s not nearly as hard as it would have been without her foreplay. The kid takes full advantage of that, slamming into her, and quickly falling into rhythm. Lisa can’t believe she’s really just letting him do this, that she’s really letting this kid fuck her. She should have told him no, should have taken what she’s had so far and went back to the others. What is wrong with her, that she would really just go along with this?

It’s too late to question her decision now, of course. He is already inside of her, already fucking her, and there’s no turning back now. Lisa is surprised to find this feels better than she would have expected, but she isn't’ about to show that. She isn’t going to make this kid have any bigger of a head than he already does, so she does her best to keep quiet.

Naturally, this frustrates the boy. Her volume is what led him to her in the first place, so he isn’t going to let that pass. He does his best to find out her weak spot, to thrust into her in a way that drives her absolutely mad, and he seems surprisingly good at it. Lisa does her best to hold out as he assaults her, finding where she is weakest and focusing there. Even as he pounds into her, he leans forward, pressing his mouth to one of her nipples. He begins licking her, rolling his tongue over her nipple, and that finally proves too much for Lisa. She can’t help herself, and she cries out from the pleasure that threatens to overwhelm her.

It is a start down a slippery slope, as she reveals just how much of an effect the boy’s efforts are having on her. He now knows where she is weakest, and is determined to continue breaking her down. Each and every one of his movements pushes her that much closer to her limit, but Lisa isn’t about to let this brat win. She can’t, she just can’t.

She begins working her hips from side to side even as he pounds into her, doing her best to get him off. Her movements add to the friction he feels, and this quickly becomes a battle. Lisa and the boy each trying to get the other off first, to push them past their limit before they break past their own. In the end, Lisa’s movements prove too much for the boy. Despite his best efforts to hold on, he can’t manage it. She forces him to come for her, and he thrusts into her one last time before she finally tips over the edge. He groans, pulling back to gaze up at her as he comes, his seed spilling into her. Lisa does not have long to relish her victory, as the feeling of his sudden release pushes her past her limit as well.

She didn’t expect the feeling of the boy’s come to be what makes her climax for a second time today, but it is the final push she needed. She cries out, tipping her head back as she is lost in that wonderful ecstasy. This kid is really too damn good, surprising as that might be, and he knows it. Lisa is left panting, trying to catch her breath, as the boy pulls back, still just as hard as before and clearly ready for more.

“What, done already?” he asks, smirking up at her. 

“Shut up, kid,” Lisa says, shaking her head. He’s even more annoying than the other Visoreds, but Lisa knows she’s not quite done with him yet. If he’s still that hard, she needs to at least try and help him out. “My turn to help you, I guess.”

Lisa feels as if it’s only fair. He did help her out, so she should repay him if she can. None of this is something she would have  _ expected _ to get so into, but she’s already come so far, so what’s a bit further now? With that in mind, she leans forward, pressing her breasts against him. She squeezes them together, against his cock, and begins working her way up and down his length. As she does, the boy gazes down at her, clearly enjoying the position he’s got her in now. He is getting off on the mere idea of her servicing him, this girl so much older than him, far older than he truly understands, that he caught touching herself to some manga? It’s too great, and he can’t believe it’s all going so well.

“Ah, that’s right, just like that,” he murmurs, and Lisa can’t help but scoff. As if she needs this brat directing her on how to fuck him with her tits. She pushes them together that much harder, trying to show him how it’s really done. It becomes a matter of pride, and she is determined to make sure the brat can’t manage another word.

She picks up her pace, grinding her breasts against him, and the boy is soon lost in the feeling of her soft flesh, so warm and pleasant as her breasts envelop him. He can’t get enough of this feeling, never thought his request would have gone this well. Usually, he just gets shooed off even when he does find a woman in need like this. Today really was his lucky day, and he is loving every second of this. 

Lisa is damn good at it, too. It’s something of a shock to her, how easily she can silence the boy with her body. Even if he wanted to continue teasing her, he is too lost in sighs of pleasure, gentle grunts as he nears his limit once more… Lisa loves this feeling, the power she has over him in this moment. She is in control, as much as this is something she didn’t really want, she is getting into it. She feels the heat of arousal surging within her once more, though it is now stemming from her efforts to service this boy. Despite how recently he came, it doesn’t take her long to get him there. Something about her body, about the way she looks up at him from beneath those glasses, it all proves too much for the boy. Without warning, he comes, his seed spilling beneath her breasts. He manages to pull back in time to aim some at her face, messing up her glasses in the process, and Lisa cries out in surprise.

“Hey! You little brat, why did you do that?” Lisa says, pulling off her glasses. She doesn’t know how she’s going to clean them up before she has to go back, but the kid doesn’t seem to care.

“That was actually pretty fun,” he says, as he finally recovers. “So, you want to meet up here again tomorrow?”

“... okay, fine,” Lisa agrees, too frustrated to argue much. This damn kid really did end up helping her out, as much as she doesn’t want to admit it. Who would have thought some boy would be the solution to her problem? Especially one so young and so annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
